Irresistible
by Ansul Magkdat
Summary: Of what Ginny must do to seduce a boy. Translation from Gilrasir's oneshot


Harry was studying in the Common Room something about the influence of memories in charms, a matter he found downright hard to learn and demanded a lot of focusing. He yelled to anyone who dares to say hello to him and Hermione found it odd, because, by normal standards, was she who got disturbed when someone tore her away of concentration. Now she understood how Harry felt about getting her troubled with her homework. Slowly, the students became slaves of drowsiness and sat up from their seats towards their bed, all of them but Harry… and someone else who went downstairs from the girls bedroom.

Ginny Weasley wasn't the shy little girl anymore. Now, with sixteen and a breath-taking body that no boy could resist, she believed able of anything, even to melt away the ice block that was Harry's heart, after Cho Chang made his life unbearable again. She saw Harry, his head at two inches from the book he was reading. She wanted him, she wanted to prove that she was the most charming girl of school, and there was no better way to do it than charming Harry Potter, who turned to be so cold, that most people could sense it, even Ginny. But she wasn't to be daunted by him, and his arctic presence. Her hair, hot rod, was loaded, as always, with jasmine fragrance, which she knew wasn't to pass unnoticed by Harry, and she walk around him, waving her hair in such a way he couldn't miss the smell. She achieved the effect desired, but not in the way she expected.

-What the hell do you think you are doing? –Harry's voice ran through Ginny as if a powerful and chilly gust of wind whipped her. She wavered. She understood Harry was as famous as her, but in reverse. Since Cho played tricks with him, no girl could seduce him. Now, Ginny had the last chance to get Harry charmed and seduced.

-Sorry. I almost tripped downstairs and went near you. That's all. –Ginny gave him an intense look, which no one could hold much time. Nonetheless, Harry held his gaze effortlessly, and Ginny was the one who looked to other place. There was too much coldness in his behavior and she realized that he couldn't be seduced by standard means. She had to pull all her resources to do her job, uncommon seduction skills learned by watching adult movies away from her mother's prying eyes. Ginny went upstairs and Harry hoped she wouldn't appeared again for the rest of the night. He turned the page of his book and found the information he was looking for his large essay, which had an awful length of twelve feet long, his handwriting being the size of a small spider. Right when he started scribbling, he heard steps. Thinking of Ron (the only person who could make him laugh), he stopped writing. However, a red, high-heeled boots made him lower his head, back to his essay. Following the boots, it was possible to see Ginny, dressed in a red, tight dress which made her features pretty obvious. Anybody seeing her would be overcome by instant heart attacks.

-Hi Harry –Ginny greeted him with a soft, hoarse voice, barely her own.

-I ask you, in the name of bloody hell, please, don't disturb me if isn't a matter of life or death-. Her skin trembled, as if she was slashed by a freezing wind. Seemingly, he was winning the battle, causing her so much cold to desist her objective. Harry knew almost every girl in the school had tried, unsuccessfully, to seduce him and Ginny simply was taking a leaf of their book. He had to be strong; since he got this coldness, his grades improved an awful lot an Snape was beginning, at last, to respect him. He got many things by means of a frozen heart and he wasn't going to give all away for a girl who played to be a scarlet woman. He continued to write his essay, leaving Ginny sick with cold. That would kept her busy while he finish his report. And he finished his homework not long from that. Ginny didn't knew what to do before such a test, and decided the time has come to take drastic measures.

While Harry packed his things and was ready to go upstairs toward his bed and take a long rest, he felt a rumble in the table. Soon, he saw Ginny was laid down in it, facedown, and she began to crawl, arcing her back to make her backside more visible, tempting him to touch her. All the same, Harry ignored her as if no one was present there and closed his bag. He was going to sat up from his chair, when he saw Ginny do the same thing. Now, however, her face looked upwards, arcing her back as usual but now, highlighting her breasts. Her head was out of the table an her hands ran across her body, as though telling him how nice would be touch her. Harry thought about cooked pork served him in silver tray, but instead of an animal, was a girl whose magnetism was overwhelming. She wasn't struggling in any way fathomable. Harry started to feel the weight of his coolness, like a dam trying to bear a huge water pressure. His feelings and sensations, long ago subdued, were threatening to overcome him. ¿What if he let the water ran through with no obstacles? He tried for too much time to overpower his instincts, his sexual appetite was growing extremely fast, and he was at a loss to think where was the limit. He knew he couldn't hold that strain much longer. He simply wanted to pick his bag and rest for good, but the stunning features which he saw snaking over the table wouldn't let him. He felt a time bomb ticking inside him, unstoppable. His frozen heart was not ready for that, the cogs in his brain didn't seemed to work, he was unable to put an end to it, and the clock was still ticking, relentlessly and unavoidable. The only thing to do was hold the fire inside him until the end.

Ginny thought his sensual show wasn't working whatsoever, and jumped down the table and cleared the Common Room, leaving Harry seated, his eyes unfocused. After that, Ginny started to dance, sometimes pulling up her dress, showing her legs some more. Harry was still watching, fighting with all his might against his instincts, trying to overcome the desire to kiss her all over her body, countless successful attempts to seduction in it. She came closer and almost touch him, giving her back to him and seating over him, pulling up her dress higher still. Harry didn't seem to know what to do: it was downright exciting to know someone was trying to do all in her power to seduce him and take him to bed, and at the same time, a scorching desire was growing within him, cutting across a thick layer of snow and ice. Ginny though his heart still was refusing to melt away, she took away her dress completely, only to realize that every clothes in her was red. Harry, impressed and bewildered, knew that was the first time he witnessed a striptease, he felt the time bomb was ticking the last seconds of its unstoppable countdown.

-Come on Harry, touch me, I know you can't cope with it –Ginny made an inviting gesture with her hand-. ¿You want some more? Well, I give you more-. Ginny put her hands behind her back and, seconds later, with a skilled move, she was showing him her breasts. ¿Where did she came up with so many tricks? A normal girl wouldn't had done such a stunt. In fact, all the girls before Ginny, never touched him, not even approached him: they told him sensual quotes and did a lot of flirting. Soon enough, Harry found himself impervious to those lame attempts to seduce him. Ginny had revealed herself as an expert and she came further than any girl: she was the only one gutsy enough to show her breasts in plain sight.

-Harry –Ginny whispered in a voice so soft and hoarse that made the time bomb inside him bypass several seconds-, I know you want me, I know you want to touch me, to make me yours-. Ginny had taken away the remainders of her underwear and drew closer to him, walking on fire. She climbed onto him and her mouth was drawing nearer and nearer to his. Harry felt lava coursing through his veins, taking more seconds from the countdown.

He touched her waist.

The time bomb blown up.

Harry sat up violently, embracing Ginny and kissing her, madness and passion fused as one. His lips moved from hers to her neck, and from there to her ear, Ginny feeling a tingling sensation in it. He took her to a sofa and laid her down in it. Desperate, Harry almost ripped of his own clothes, spellbound by lust and crazy to feel her skin next to his. Exhilarated, Harry ran across the entirety of her body as if running a finger through a road map and, moments later, a sharp moan, easily misheard as a Banshee scream, echoed across the Common Room. So much time bearing the burning passion, refused countless attempts to have sex with him, of null compromises and bold declarations, was taking its toll and now, he was enjoying himself with the boldest girl of those who tried to charm him. Ginny wanted only one touch, but now, she was getting far more than she expected… and she wasn't going to waste that. Not long after that, another bomb exploded with the force of a nuclear warhead… it was an orgasm. Both of them shook violently. Panting and kissing each other all over their bodies again, Ginny wish him a hot "good night" before she took her clothes, leaving no evidence at all of what happened and went to take some sleep. Harry dressed up, acting as if nothing had happened and grabbed his bag right when Ron appeared in the staircase, drowsy and taking his hands to his eyes.

-I heard awful voices –said Ron, rubbing his eyes.

-Yeah, I heard it too. Perhaps an angry Banshee.

-Do you finish your homework? Now?

-With twelve feet of parchment, it wouldn't be strange.

Ron eyed him shrewdly.

-You weren't doing anything odd, right?

-What was I going to do? Look at the wall, as if fascinated with it? Come on, Ron. I'm exhausted. –That was true, but not for the reasons Ron thought-, and I really need a shut eye.

-Well, I thought someone had been attacked and… well… never mind. Let's go to sleep.

Harry couldn't agree more with Ron. When Harry laid down, he glanced at Ron, who was already snoring and gave him a spicy grin before start to thinking on what would happen if Ron found out about what happened early. Then, he felt a knot in his throat. Sure enough, Ginny would show off about achieving the impossible with all the girls of her age… and Ron was going to find out, sooner or later.

-My God, what have I done? –Harry told himself, feeling a nasty knot in the pit of his stomach-. Ron is going to kill me!

And so it was… (I'm only joking)


End file.
